Douche titanesque
by Zif
Summary: Une version moderne [et crétine] de la rencontre entre Hercule et Atlas.


**Titre :** Douche titanesque  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Jour/Thème** : 5 mars / douche communauté Livejournal "31 jours"

**Fandom :** Euuuh la mythologie grecque est-elle un fandom ?  
**Personnages :** Hercule et Atlas  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** La mythologie grecque appartient à la culture générale.  
**Notes :** Bon, je sais, c'est débile XD Mais je me suis bien amusée !

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Hercule était bien embêté. Décidément, ces travaux étaient aussi farfelus les uns que les autres : voilà qu'à présent, il devait ramasser des pommes ! Qui plus est, des pommes en or ! Par Zeus, il n'était pas jardinier spécialisé en fruits précieux ! Chemin faisant, il méditait ainsi sur la futilité de sa tâche à venir. On l'avait prévenu : ce ne serait pas si facile que cela en avait l'air. Le jardin des Hespérides était gardé, et avec ferveur, par un dragon des plus redoutables, Ladon, le dragon à cent têtes. N'ayant pas spécialement envie d'avoir affaire ne serait-ce qu'à une seule d'entre elles, Hercule cherchait un moyen de se débiner.

Il décida de s'asseoir sur un gros rocher fort à propos, afin de reprendre quelques forces avant de terrasser cet ennuyeux dragon.

Etaient-ce les plaques tectoniques qui étaient d'humeur voyageuse ? Toujours est-il que Hercule eut l'impression que le rocher sur lequel il était assis, et par extension le sol, se mit à bouger.

"-Dis donc gamin, tu pourrais supporter ta jeunesse ailleurs, la mienne se passe !"

Hercule sursauta et constata que le rocher sur lequel il avait posé son postérieur n'était autre qu'un orteil gigantesque. Levant les yeux, il découvrit un homme grand, très grand, très, très grand. A première vue, il aurait même dit que c'était un géant. On n'en croisait pas tous les jours, mais Hercule n'était pas plus surpris que cela –il voyait tellement de choses incongrues.

"-Holà, géant ! qui es-tu ?"

"-Je suis un Titan, dit le Titan d'une voix titanesque. Je m'appelle Atlas."

"-Eh ! bien, Atlas, que fais-tu les bras en l'air ?"

"-Cette question ! Je fais ce à quoi Zeus m'a condamné : je soutiens la voûte céleste."

Evidemment, était-il bête ! Il était proprement impossible que les cieux se portassent eux-mêmes, il devaient bien être soutenus ; mais Hercule pensait que c'était quelque chose comme des colonnes gigantesques, et non pas un être en chair et en os.

"-Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, non ?"

"-Ne m'en parle pas… les jours de pluie, je souffre horriblement des épaules. Ce sont mes rhumatismes qui me jouent de mauvais tours ! C'est que je ne suis plus tout jeune."

"-Je comprends, je comprends."

"-Oh, non, je ne pense pas ! peux-tu comprendre réellement à quel point il est ennuyeux de faire une tâche que l'on n'a absolument pas envie de faire ?"

"-Bien sûr que oui ! Je dois à tout prix aller cueillir les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides, et je n'ai envie ni de me battre contre le reptile qui en garde l'entrée, ni de ramasser des fruits !"

"-Dis donc mon garçon, il me vient une idée : et si nous échangions nos places ? Je veux bien aller cueillir ces pommes à ta place, et pendant ce temps, tu portes les cieux pour moi ! J'ai l'impression que tu es plutôt costaud, cela ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes…"

Hercule médita un instant. Le filou avait l'air plutôt empressé de quitter son fardeau, aussi se dit-il que ça ne devait pas être une joie de tous les instants.

Voyant l'hésitation de l'humain, Atlas commença à se lamenter misérablement.

"-Gamin…"

"-Je m'appelle Hercule."

"-Eh bien, Hercule… laisse-moi le faire, je t'en prie… ça reposera un temps mes pauvres épaules éprouvées…"

"-Je ne sais pas trop…"

"-Cela me permettra de revoir mes filles ! Les Hespérides sont mes filles, le savais-tu ? Oooh, cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vues…"

A l'évocation de sa progéniture, une bouffée d'émotion prit le Titan à la gorge et de grosses larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Une véritable douche tomba sur Hercule qui fut trempé de la tête aux pieds à l'instant même où la première goutte –l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau- le toucha. Par la suite, il tenta de les éviter, mais le bougre de Titan pleurait à grands flots et il était difficile de toutes les esquiver.

Hercule jura, il n'avait pas reçu d'aussi grosse quantité d'eau depuis le jour où il avait nettoyé les écuries de cet ingrat d'Augias : il avait oublié de se mettre à l'abri alors que l'Alphée et la Pénée se déversaient à torrents dans les bâtiments. Il avait dû se cramponner de toutes ses forces à un énorme tronc d'arbre pour ne pas disparaître dans le courant.

Hercule voulut parler, ou plutôt crier, car il lui fallait user de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales pour que Atlas l'entendît, mais il avalait de l'eau à la place. Il fit de grands gestes des bras pour que le Titan lui prête un tant soit peu d'attention.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, sanglotant encore.

"-C'est bon, c'est bon, Atlas. Je vais prendre ta place un moment. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à revenir !"

Si la voûte céleste n'avait pas été aussi lourde, Atlas aurait bondi de joie. Il la confia à Hercule qui accusa le coup –ce n'était pas léger, tout de même.

Atlas s'éloigna en sifflotant gaiement, décidé à profiter de son instant de répit.

"-ATLAS !!!" hurla Hercule avant que le Titan ne disparaisse de son champ auditif. "Surtout, n'oublie pas les pommes !!!"

Qu'il ne se soit pas mouillé pour rien, non plus.


End file.
